Kamen Rider 1
, is the main protagonist in the [[Kamen Rider|original Kamen Rider]], Kamen Rider The First, Kamen Rider The Next, and the movie Kamen Rider 1. Users Hongo Takeshi.png|'Kamen Rider 1' Takeshi Hongo|link=Takeshi Hongo Tobei Tachibana (TOS).jpg|'Kamen Rider 1' (decoy) Tōbei Tachibana|link=Tōbei Tachibana SD1.jpg| Kamen Rider 1 (SD)|link=Kamen Rider 1 (SD) Kamen Rider Maglev.png| Kamen Rider|link=Kamen Rider (Takasaki Dreaming) Takeshi Hongo reboot.png|'Kamen Rider 1' (reboot) Takeshi Hongo (reboot)|link=Takeshi Hongo (reboot) Kazuya taki (ishinomori) manga.jpg|'Kamen Rider 1' (Power Suit) Jiro Taki|link=Jiro Taki JUDO Realface.jpg|'Kamen Rider 1' Great Leader JUDO|link=Great Leader JUDO Transforming Kamen Rider 1 uses the power of the wind to fight. To transform, Hongo originally speed on his motorcycle, Cyclone, and leaps into the air, creating wind-pressure against his Typhoon belt. The pressure spins the wheel in the center of his belt which then activates the micro-nuclear engine and allows him to transform. Later on as he grew more powerful he learned to transform by absorbing the wind by himself (although he can still use any source of wind generated outside of his powers) thus getting rid of a major weakness. Like Kamen Riders 2 and V3, Hongo has a crippling weakness to the cold and can't transform properly when hit by sub-zero coldness as shown in episode 98 of his series. The "old" Rider did not have a shout or a pose when he transforms. Rider Transformation In his upgraded forms, Hongo shouts and throws his right arm at a diagonal to his right then rotates it clockwise until it’s a diagonal to his left, then he retracts it to his waist and thrusts out his left arm at a diagonal to his right. After that pose Hongo leaps into the air where the wind-pressure activates his transformation. Forms . (2001). Masked Rider Chronicles: A History of Cyborg Soldier's Battle. p. 21-25. ISBN 978-4812407837.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File.Hobby Japan. (2005). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 1. p. 17. ISBN 978-4894253896. . (2018). Heisei ＆ Showa: Kamen Rider Profile Complete Works. ISBN 978-988-78421-3-2. *'Rider Weight': 70 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km *'Hearing': 4 km *'Enemy Sensing': 100 m Ability Parameters (Initial → Trained): *'Punching Power': 15 t *'Gripping Power': 10Kodansha. (2004). Kamen Rider Official File Magazine. Vol. 1. p. 9. ISBN 978-4063670868.~15 times human *'Kicking Power': Approx. 11.3 t → 22.5 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 15.3 m *'Maximum Jump Distance': 48.7 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 12 seconds . (2015). Kamen Rider: Showa's Strongest Legend. p. 12. ISBN 978-4575308402.}} *'Maximum Swimming Speed': Approx. 100 m per 9.7 seconds Because he was meant to be Shocker’s greatest altered human, Kamen Rider 1's capabilities are far greater than a normal man. He has the ability to hear at distances up to 4 kilometers away. He can break a meter thick tree trunk or a metal rod 10 cm thick with his Rider Chop. His Rider Kick has enough power to bend steel supports of buildings. Even when he wasn't fully transformed, this form was strong enough to withstand a 50 thousand volt electric shock. Unlike in his later forms, Takeshi can't transform automatically in this form, needing external wind to jump start the Typhoon's turbine and give him access to his suit and most of his fighting strength. That wind is generally generated by riding his bike, but it also can come from other sources, like an explosion that pushes hot wind towards the Typhoon belt. It is thinkable that becoming Kamen Rider 1 has granted him a degree of immortality and immunity to organic diseases, viruses, bacteria and poison due to becoming a cybernetic human. The original manga gives an in-depth analysis of the entire schematics used by Hongo, Ichimonji, and the manga Shocker Riders. *'Ultrasensitive Antenna': Sense the presence of enemies and incoming attacks *'Cat's Eye': Allows infrared night vision *'Signal O': A brainwave transmission device that can detect other cyborgs *'Crusher': The face plate that can break chains *'Artificial Lungs': Can recycle oxygen for two hours *'Pulmonary Converter': Catches wind power to convert it to energy, also acts as a radiator *'Power Converter': Capsules on the belt that store energy *'Typhoon': Transformation belt which is an anemometer which measures the Rider's energy *'Artificial Muscle': Gives the Rider the strength to jump like a giant grasshopper *'Jump Shoes': The soles are elastic-like springs. The original form of Kamen Rider 1 returned in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, as a cameo during Hongo's transformation into his current "New" Rider 1 form before the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. Appearances: Kamen Rider Episode 1, Special Episode: Escape, Kamen Rider 2-13, Missing Link, April 3, 1971, Kamen Rider Taisen. - Upgrades= , due to the story arc where it debuted mostly taking place there. Appearances: Kamen Rider Episodes 40-41, 49, 51, Kamen Rider vs. Shocker, 52, From Here to Eternity. - New= New 1 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 180 cm *'Rider Weight': 70 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km *'Hearing': 4 km *'Enemy Sensing': 100 m Ability Parameters (Initial → Trained): *'Punching Power': 60 t *'Gripping Power': 20 times human *'Lifting Power': 5 t *'Kicking Power': 90 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m → 25 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 1.5 secondsKodansha. (2004). Kamen Rider Official File Magazine. Vol. 2. p. 9. ISBN 978-4063670929. . (2013). General Facts of Kamen Rider: Turbulent Fierce Battle Chapter. p. 84. ISBN 978-4575306040. is the third form of Kamen Rider 1. Takeshi Hongo is captured by Shocker and taken for a second reconstruction surgery, which gives him abilities surpassing his original ones. Hongo uses self-hypnosis to escape Shocker's brainwashing, turning their own power against them once again. The upgrade allows Hongo to transform instantly, without needing external wind sources, gives him enough power and durability to survive a subzero trap and even a nuclear bomb close range with no apparent damage, and gives Hongo the versatility for different techniques that can satisfy demands otherwise unattainable in his previous forms, giving Takeshi the nickname ; this capability was later passed to Kamen Rider V3. This form also gives Hongo access to Rider Power, a temporary boost in Rider 1's battle power, triggered with a switch in his new Typhoon belt, that greatly increases his strength, making Rider 1 superior to Shocker's other creations. In Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider, Rider 1 gains the ability to grow to Ultraman's size in order to balance out their size differences. Appearances: Kamen Rider Episodes 53-68, Kamen Rider vs. Ambassador Hell, Kamen Rider 69-98, V3 Episode 1, Kamen Rider Episode 99, V3 2, 21, V3 vs. Destron Mutants, V3 33-34, Riderman Another After, Five Riders vs. King Dark, Stronger Episodes 38-39, All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!, Skyrider Episodes 27-28, 54, Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King, Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie, Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!, Dragon Road, Black RX Episodes 41-47, 11 Kamen Riders Senki, Space-Time Hero: Kamen Rider, Space 11: Kamen Rider Galaxy Great Decisive Battle, Kamen Rider Live 2000, Cho Henshin Battle, April 3, 1971, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, All Riders vs. Doctor Shinigami, The Fearful Global Warming Plan, Let's Go Kamen Riders, Fourze Episode 2, Movie War Mega Max, , Fourze Special Event, , , , Kamen Rider Taisen, , Drive Special Event. - Power Up= Power Up Kamen Rider 1 Rider Statistics: . (2016). Character Land. Vol. 6. ISBN 978-4197301393. *'Rider Height': 219 cm *'Rider Weight': 219 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 100 t *'Kicking Power': 145 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 3.5 seconds In the Kamen Rider 1 film, which celebrates the franchise's 45th anniversary, Kamen Rider 1 is given another stronger upgrade version of his final form, which sports a more muscular-looking suit, to fit Takeshi's current aged physique. The suit also takes on a color scheme similar to the one used by the Sakurajima 1 suit. The suit also sports a modern version of the Typhoon, which has a shielded metal cover to protect the belt's fan turbine when Takeshi isn't transformed. It is currently unknown how this upgrade was obtained, nor if this upgrade is permanent or simply a one-off. Appearances: Ghost Episode 24, Kamen Rider 1. }} }} - Reboot= Kamen Rider 1 1= }}]] |-| 2= }}]] Statistics: *'Height:' 187 cm *'Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 3 t *'Kicking power': 10 t **'Rider Kick': 30 t *'Maximum jump height': 15.3 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 5 sec. }} Equipment Device *Typhoon: Transformation belt Vehicles *Cyclone: Rider 1's Rider Machine *New Cyclone: Rider 1's additional Rider Machine *Neo Cyclone: Rider 1's additional Rider Machine Techniques The "old" Rider did not have a shout or a pose when he transforms. Rider Transformation In his upgraded forms, Takeshi shouts and throws his right arm at a diagonal to his right then rotates it clockwise until it’s a diagonal to his left, then he retracts it to his waist and thrusts out his left arm at a diagonal to his right. After that pose Takeshi leaps into the air where the wind-pressure activates his transformation. Techniques *:Used to destroy Spider Man *:Used to destroy Sarracenian *:Used to destroy Mantis Man *:Used along with Rider Chop to destroy Grimreaper Chameleon *:Used to destroy Bee Woman *:Used to destroy Cobra Man *:Used on Tokageron but was unable to destroy him *:Used along with Rider Back Jump to destroy Sea Snake Man *:Used to destroy Gireera *:Used to destroy Dokumondo *:Used to destroy Earthworm Man *:Used alongside Rider Hammer to destroy Owl Man *:Used alongside Rider Reversal to destroy Semiminga *:Used to destroy Kabutorong *:Used to destroy Kamikirikid *:Used to destroy Gillerkorogi *:Used to destroy Garagaranda *:Used to destroy Utsubogames *:Used to destroy Nekoyamori *:Used to defeat Sabotenbat *:Used with Rider 2's Rider Kick and X's Rider Super Five Kick to destroy G.O.D. Akuninkaijin Franken Bat *: Used a weakened version to subdue Marshal Machine and get information out of him *: Used a weakened version to subdue Armored Knight and hold him hostage *:Used to destroy Neo-Shocker kaijin Armadig *:Used to destroy Neo-Shocker kaijin Jaguar Van *:Used to destroy Badan Empire cyborg Bara-Roid *:Used to destroy Poison Lizard Man *:Used to destroy Foundation X's copy of the R Nasca Dopant *:Used by Kamen Rider Decade as Rider 1 to defeat the and the (actually sending them to the dimensional wall) *:Used to save Kamen Rider OOO from . *:Used while fighting against Kamen Rider Fifteen. *:Used to defeat Kamen Rider Kiva, turning him into a Lockseed. *:Used to destroy Shiomaneking *:Used to destroy Urga with the power of Alexander the Great ** **:Used to kick the Barrier Destruction Ball back to Tokageron and the defeated Revived Kaijin Corps, destroying them all as the bomb detonates. ** **:Used to destroy Namazugiller **:Used to destroy Cockroach Man **:Used to destroy Sasoritokages ** **:Used to destroy Harinezuras ** **:Used to destroy Shiracuras ** **:Used to destroy Imoriges ** ** **:Used to defeat Isoginjaguar ** **:Used to destroy Canarycobra **:Used to destroy Remodeled Nezucondor **:Used to destroy Garaox - Rider Throw= *'Rider Throw' *:Used to destroy Bat Man ** **:Used to destroy Remodeled Cobra Man **:Rider 1 and Rider 2 used a combination of Rider Wheel, Rider Reversal, and Rider Double Kick to destroy Isoginchak **:Used alongside Rider Kick to destroy Semiminga **:Used to destroy Elekibotaru **:Used along with Rider Double Kick to destroy Shiomaneking ** **:Used along with Rider Punch to destroy Saigang **:Used to destroy Kamikirikid **:Used to destroy Girizames **:Used to send Ikadevil falling to his death **:Used to destroy Unidogma **:Used to destroy Kuragewolf - Rider Scissors= * *:Used to destroy Scorpion Man - Rider Chop= * *:Used along with Rider Kick to destroy Grimreaper Chameleon *:Used to weaken Ikadevil ** **:Used to destroy Kumolion - Rider Wheel= * *:Rider 1 and Rider 2 used a combination of Rider Wheel, Rider Reversal, and Rider Double Kick to destroy Isoginchak - Rider Punch= * *:Used along with Rider Tailspin Shoot to destroy Saigang *:Used to destroy the revived Saigang *:Used to destroy Seadragon III *:Used to defeat Garagaranda *:Used to destroy Ganikomol - Rider Head Crusher= * *:Used to destroy Jaguarman *:Used to destroy Poison Lizard Man - Rider Jump= * *:Used numerous times throughout the series **'Rider Back Jump' **:Used along with Rider Kick to destroy Sea Snake Man - Rider Hammer= * *:Used alongside Rider Hammer to destroy Owl Man - Rider Crash= * *:Used to destroy the revived Zanjioh throwing him into Harinezuras *:Used to destroy the revived Poison Lizard Man *:Used to destroy the revived Harinezuras throwing him into Zanjioh - Rider Knee Block= * *:Used to destroy Gillerkorogi *:Used to destroy Abugomens - Rider Screw Block= * *:Used to destroy Bararanga - Combined= *'Combined Techniques' ** (with Rider 2) **:Used to destroy Snowman **:Used to destroy Ghoster **:Rider 1 and Rider 2 used a combination of Rider Wheel, Rider Reversal, and Rider Double Kick to destroy Isoginchak **:Used to destroy Zanjioh **:Used to destroy Unicornos **:Used to destroy Gilgalass **:Used to destroy Mosquiras **:Used along with Rider Reversal to destroy Shiomaneking **:Used to destroy Namekujikinoko **:Used with V3's V3 Kick to defeat Destron kaijin Cannon Buffalo **:Used to destroy Garagaranda **:Used to destroy the Shocker Greeed ** (with Rider 2 and V3): Used to defeat multiple enemies at once ***Can also be done alongside Rider 3 in place of V3. ** (with Rider 2, V3, Riderman and X): Used to defeat Franken Bat **'Rider Synchro'(in conjunction with multiple Riders): Used against the Great Leader multiple times ** (with Rider 2) :Used to destroy Hiruchameleon }} Imitations Shocker Riders (manga).jpg| Shocker Riders Fake_Rider.jpg| Fake Rider Fake Ichigo.png|'Fake Kamen Rider 1' Gynaninpo Geist Riders.jpg| Geist Riders Shocker Riders the next.jpg| Shocker Riders (reboot) Variants KR-New Nigo.png| Kamen Rider 2 Official-Dark 1.png| Dark 1 KRAnotherIchigo.png| Another 1 Derivations Decade 1Go.PNG| Decade 1 SIC OOO Legend Tatoba Combo.png| / Legend Tatoba Combo Ichigo Module.png| 1 Module 1GoArms.PNG| 1 Arms Ghost Ichigou Damashii.png| Ichigou Damashii IchigouGamerLv2.png| Ichigou Gamer Legend Rider Devices . Previously, in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa, including Kamen Rider 1, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. Unlike his other Kamen Rides, Decade's Decadriver changes along with his costume, taking on the appearance of the Typhoon Belt. However, when Captain Marvelous (as Akarenger) strikes the "Typhoon" during battle, it seems to short out and changes back into the Decadriver, revealing "Rider 1" to be Decade after all. - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider 1. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the on his right leg, boosting his kicking power and jumping height. The 1 Switch appears on-screen in Movie War Mega Max, when the Seven Legendary Riders are captured by Lem Kannagi. Rider 1, along with Rider 2, V3, and Riderman, were turned into Switches (while X, Amazon, and Stronger were turned into Core Medals) and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders were able to return back to normal when Fourze inserted the Switches into the Fourze Driver and performed a Limit Break. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider 1 is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider 1. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider 1, created when Rider 1 was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts the Typhoon while the lid backside image depicts Kamen Rider 1's Rider Kick gesture. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Gaim, Kurokage, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro in the toyline. *Transformation: 1 (Ichigō) Arms: Waza no Ichigō, Let's go! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: KRGa-1go Lockseed.png|1 Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-1go Lockseed opened.png|1 Lockseed (locked & opened) - Signal Bike= * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Showa Rider. - Rider Gashat= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider 1. Used to activate Ichi Gou Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Let's Go Ichigou Gashat.png|Let's Go Ichigou Gashat - Anotherwatch= : A twisted version of the 1 Ridewatch used to transform into Another 1. }} Appearances **Episode 40: Deathmatch! Monster Snowman vs. Two Riders **Episode 41: Magma Monster Ghoster, Decisive Battle at Sakurajima **Episode 49: Cannibalistic Monster, Sea Anemone **''Kamen Rider vs. Shocker'' **Episode 51: Stone Monster Unicornos vs. Double Rider Kick **Episode 52: My Name is Mysterious Birdman Gilgalass **Episode 53: Monster Jaguarman's Ready-to-Die Motorbike War **Episode 54: Sea Serpent Man of the Phantom Village **Episode 55: Cockroach Man!! The Terrifying Bacterial Ad-Balloon **Episode 56: Amazon's Poison Butterfly Gireera **Episode 57: Tsuchigumo Man Poisonmondo **Episode 58: Monster Poison Lizard, Duel in Fear Valley!! **Episode 59: The Bottomless Swamp Monster, Earthworm Man! **Episode 60: Mysterious Owl Man's Murderous X-Rays **Episode 61: Monster Catfishgiller's Electric Hell **Episode 62: Monster Hedgehoras' Murder Skull Plan **Episode 63: Monster Rhinogang's Autorace of Death **Episode 64: Monster Cicadaminga's Song to Kill Everyone **Episode 65: Monster Dr. Insect and the Shocker School **Episode 66: Shocker Graveyard, Revived Monsters **Episode 67: The Shocker Leader Appears! Riders in Danger **Episode 68: Doctor Shinigami, the True Meaning of Terror? **''Kamen Rider vs. Ambassador Hell'' **Episode 69: Monster Gillercricket's Claws of Impending Death **Episode 70: Monster Electric-Guitarbotal's Fireball Attack **Episode 71: Monster Horseflygomes' Rokkoudai Mountain Pursuit **Episode 72: Vampiric Mosquilas vs. Two Riders **Episode 73: Double Riders' Defeat! Shiomaneking **Episode 74: Deadly Bloodsucking Fiends!! Good Luck, Rider Boys' Squad **Episode 75: Poison Flower Monster Roseranga - The Secret of the House of Terror **Episode 76: Three Head of Generator Monster Seadragons!! **Episode 77: Monster Newtgeth, Duel at the Farm of Hell!! **Episode 78: The Dreadful Urchindogma + The Phantom Monster **Episode 79: Hell Ambassador!! The True Meaning of Fear? **Episode 80: Gel-Shocker Appears! Kamen Rider's Last Day! **Episode 81: Kamen Rider Dies Twice! **Episode 82: Monster Jellyfish Wolf, Dreadful Rush Hour **Episode 83: Monster Inokabuton, Defeat the Rider With Crazy Gas **Episode 84: Watch Out, Rider! Isoginjaguar's Hell Trap **Episode 85: Sludge Monster, Dreadful Murder Smog **Episode 86: Monster Eaglemantis' Human Hunt **Episode 87: Gel-Shocker's Delivery Man of Death **Episode 88: Bizarre! The Picture of the Black Cat That Calls for Blood **Episode 89: Fear's Pet Strategy, Drop Rider into Hell! **Episode 90: Fear's Pet Strategy, Rider SOS **Episode 91: Gel-Shocker, Enroll in Terror School **Episode 92: Atrocity! Fake Kamen Riders!! **Episode 93: 8 Kamen Riders **Episode 94: The True Identity of the Gel-Shocker Leader **Episode 95: Monster Garaox's Sky-Flying Car **Episode 96: Takeshi Hongo, Cactus Monster Exposed!? **Episode 97: Takeshi Hongo, Transformation Impossible **Episode 98/Finale: Gel-Shocker Annihilated! The End of the Leader!! * Kamen Rider V3 **Episode 1: Rider No. 3: His Name is V3! **Episode 2: Last Testament of the Double Riders **Episode 21: The Double Riders Live **''Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants'' **Episode 33: V3 in Danger! Riders One and Two Return!! **Episode 34: Critical Moment! Baron Tusk vs. The Three Riders!! * Kamen Rider X **Episode 5: The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! **Episode 10: G.O.D. Secret Police! Apollo Geist!! **''Five Riders vs. King Dark'' **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 38: Appearance! Riders 1, 2!! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! **''All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!'' * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) **''Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King'' **Episode 27: Tank and Monster the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders **Episode 28: Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship **Episode 54/Finale: Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... * Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider The First * Kamen Rider The Next * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **Episode 2: Space Superiority **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Kamen Rider Gaim ** Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special ** Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Kamen Rider Drive ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special ** Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 17: Gorgeous! The Queen of Illusions! **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! ** Kamen Rider 1 **''Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei'' }} Footnotes Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider